Sucesos inesperados
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Kanako estaba lista para declarar sus sentimientos al amor de su vida, pero algo impredecible pasa, volteando todos los planes de la chica.


**Disclaimer: **_Maria Holic_ pertenece a su respectiva autora.

**Advertencias:** Fic AU.

**Aclaratorias: **Mariya lleva su nombre original en el fic, es decir Shizu.

* * *

"_Querida Madre en el cielo, hoy es un día muy especial para Kanako, finalmente hare saber al amor de mi vida lo que siento por ella."_

La pelinegra, que se encontraba de pie frente a la prestigiosa escuela a la cual asistía, sostenía en sus manos una cajita envuelta en fino papel rojo, adornada con un hermoso moño dorado. Era un fino chocolate suizo, a pesar de que su adquisición le había vaciado sus valiosos ahorros no se arrepentía de nada (no podía darse el lujo de preparar ella misma un buen chocolate, sabía muy bien de que era una pésima cocinera). Todo sacrificio valía la pena, en especial por ella…

Ryūken Ishima, de tercer año, era el amor de su vida ¿Las razones? Desde que estaba en el jardín de infantes ella era molestada por otros muchachos (incluso menores que ella), debido a su "monstruosa" altura. Ryūken era la única que la defendía de esos matones, dándoles monumentales palizas. Todos estos hechos llevaron a Kanako a odiar al género masculino y a amar profundamente a Ryūken.

–¡Fallar no es una opción!–. Gritó Kanako mirando al infinito cielo azul con una seguridad inquebrantable para luego empezar a caminar, mientras lo hacía se perdió en sus pensamientos.

"_Cuando_ _Ryūken-sama acepte mis sentimientos seguramente nos haremos novias, entonces me invitará a comer a algún lugar elegante, apuesto a que llevará un vestido bonito…_"

Kanako iba tan concentrada en su monologo interior que terminó tropezando con sus propios pies ocasionando que el valioso chocolate terminara cayendo a los pies de un par de unos finos zapatos cafés.

–Jamás aceptaría unos chocolates provenientes de una plebeya como tú–. Hablo una voz arrogante.

El miedo se apoderó de Kanako al reconocer inmediatamente al dueño de la voz, se trataba de la persona a la que más odiaba en toda su vida, esa misma persona había hecho de su vida un infierno desde la primaria.

Se trataba de Shizu Shidou, el nieto de la directora de la escuela a la que asistía, a pesar de ser un estudiante de primer año este prácticamente tiño de tragedia su vida estudiantil debido a las "bromas" que le hacía. Aventarle objetos como lápices y bolas de papel en los pasillos estaba en el nivel de lo tolerable pero ponerle apodos crueles como "cerda" o "Torre Eiffel", acusarla de travesuras que no cometió e incluso tirar la comida de su almuerzo ya eran otros niveles de tortura. Lo peor era que todo el mundo lo conocía como el muchacho perfecto, solo ella sabía de su verdadera naturaleza, así que no tenía sentido tratar de acusarlo, total nadie le creería. Para colmo su adorada hermanita Miki estaba enamorada de él.

–No-no-no eran pa-para ti–. Atinó a decir Kanako con voz temblorosa mientras recogía con cautela el valioso obsequio del suelo antes de emprender carrera, muerta de miedo.

Shizu frunció el ceño mientras observaba a la pelinegra correr a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Kanako no paro de correr hasta llegar a su aula correspondiente, pensando que ahí estaría segura de la ira de su verdugo.

–¡Muy buenos días Kanako-chan!– chilló una sonriente Sachi.

Kanako se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa cansada como respuesta, después de todo había atravesado prácticamente media escuela corriendo.

–Veo que estarás muy ocupada hoy–. Comentó casualmente Kiri mientras apreciaba la cajita roja en las manos de la pelinegra.

Kanako se sonrojo levemente mientras desviaba la vista tímidamente.

"_Si que estaré muy ocupada hoy, me pregunto si Ryūken-sama me robará mi primer beso cuando le declare mis sentimientos, pero si pasará entonces ¿Qué hare yo? Le devuelvo el beso tímidamente para que me enseñe como besar o trato de profundizar el beso para pretender experiencia"_

Una risa extraña escapó de los labios de Kanako mientras un chorro de sangre escapaba de sus fosas nasales ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas.

–Espero que todo salga bien para Kanako-chan– Comento una preocupada Yuzuru.

Las clases pasaron con relativa normalidad, aunque el ambiente estaba cargado con el embriagador aroma de flores frescas y chocolates finos dando una sensación relajante a los estudiantes. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Kanako, quien se había pasado todos los periodos de clases imaginando posibles escenarios para su declaración de amor, decidió poner en marcha su plan para poder declarársele a Ryūken.

–Esto será perfecto–. Susurró Kanako mientras salía del salón de clases. –El primer paso es encontrar a Ryūken-sama–. Acto seguido empezó a caminar por los pasillos buscando a su gran amor sin disimulo alguno.

Al no encontrarlo en el interior de la escuela optó por buscar en los jardines del establecimiento (enormes, por cierto), mientras Kanako caminaba tarareando ruidosamente una marcha nupcial, la pelinegra recibió un golpe seco en la nuca causando que cayera al suelo, cual árbol recién talado.

–¿¡Quién fue!?– Tronó Kanako mientras se levantaba del piso aún aturdida por el golpe.

–Kanako-san está contra las reglas causar alboroto en la escuela–. Una voz monocorde se oyó.

–¡Pero si tú eres la que está causando alboroto, Matsurika-san!– Señalo una Kanako indignada mientras la apuntaba cómicamente con su mano.

Matsurika era una de los sirvientes de los mellizos Shidou, más específicamente de Mariya, la hermana de Shizu. Sin embargo era muy cercana al verdugo de Kanako ya que crecieron juntos.

–No soy yo la que está caminando como una estúpida–. Respondió monótonamente la aludida.

Kanako optó por ignorar ese comentario grosero.

–Sabes, no me quedaré a discutir contigo, hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer hoy–. Respondió altivamente la mujer alta mientras reanudaba su marcha con paso orgulloso.

–A veces el amor verdadero se encuentra en las personas más inesperadas otras veces lo que parece amor es sólo una vana ilusión, Kanako-san–. Dijo Matsurika crípticamente en voz alta, ocasionando que la pelinegra detenga su caminata.

–¿Eh?– Cuando Kanako volteo la mujer había desaparecido. –Eso sí que fue extraño ¿Qué me habrá querido decir? Bueno no importa–. Encogió los hombros y continúo con su búsqueda.

Debido al duro golpe que recibió, Kanako recordó que su gran amor tenía práctica de Kendo, así que fue a buscarla al dojo de la escuela.

Cuando atravesaba el estrecho sendero que conducía al lugar finalmente vio, de pie frente al dojo, la pelirroja cabellera que tanto buscaba. Sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil se acercó, infundiéndose valor.

"_Querida Madre en el cielo, apóyame desde allá arriba, lo necesito urgentemente" _

Dando pasos torpes se fue acercando lentamente a su objetivo con una sonrisa torpe adornándole el rostro.

"_Ahora es el momento, no hay marcha atrás"_

Apretó contra su pecho el valioso chocolate con manos temblorosas, sintiendo a su corazón latir violentamente. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para llamar a su dulce amor pero una voz la interrumpió, rompiendo su concentración.

–¿Qué es lo que trae tan nerviosa a la cerda?– La pregunta tenía un deje de burla.

–¡Shi-Shi- Shizu, no me asustes así!– Chillo Kanako buscando con la vista el origen de la voz, este se encontraba frente a ella, apoyado en un árbol al borde del sendero, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había reparado en él.

–No recuerdo darte permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, mierdecilla– Acusó mordazmente el rubio.

La pelinegra estaba ardiendo de ira. No sólo interrumpía su importante declaración, sino que se atrevía a insultarla, ese chico la sacaba de quicio. Pero decidió tranquilizarse, no tenía ganas ni tiempo para meterse en problemas; la experiencia le dictaba que enfrentarse con el rubio le traería dolorosas consecuencias (en todo el sentido de la palabra).

–Mejor dejemos por zanjado está discusión, tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Con permiso– Kanako respondió a la agresión con el tono más diplomático y educado que logró sacar. Hizo una reverencia rápida y continuó su marcha.

–Estas pendeja si piensas que dejare pasar una ofensa así–. Contestó secamente Shizu acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Kanako sintiendo el peligro que la amenazaba decidió dar marcha atrás con su plan, dándose media vuelta regresó por el camino en el que había venido, ya no corriendo, sino dando pasos "rápidos".

–Tch, vaya idiota–. Shizu se cruzó de brazos observando seriamente la figura de Kanako, quien se perdía cómicamente en el horizonte.

Kanako se encontraba en su salón de clases con el ánimo en los suelos. El tiempo del almuerzo se había acabado, no alcanzó a declarar sus sentimientos a Ryūken.

–Te maldigo desde lo más profundo de mi alma, Shizu–. Susurró Kanako con lágrimas que brotaban copiosamente de sus ojos, estos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados. La pelinegra se encontraba apoyada contra su pupitre, hecha un despojo humano.

–No te rindas Kanako-chan–. Animó Sachi, con un tono de condescendencia.

–No te preocupes Sachi, todavía no me he rendido–. Kanako habló poniéndose de pie rápidamente –Esto todavía no ha acabado–. Agregó firmemente.

"_La única oportunidad que me queda es en la salida ¡es ahora o nunca!"_

Kanako esperó impacientemente la hora de salida con la ansiedad recorriendo su cuerpo.

Las clases finalmente acabaron, ahora el cielo se encontraba teñido de rojo y naranja. Los estudiantes se encontraban dispersos en el patio o en los alrededores de la escuela.

–Bien, está es mi última oportunidad–. Susurró Kanako mientras atravesaba el patio de la escuela en busca de su objetivo. Cuando la encontró, lo que vio destruyó en mil pedazos su corazón.

Divisó a Ryūken al pie de un árbol pero no se encontraba sola, estaba acompañada de un chico, quien la besaba apasionadamente.

No pudiendo contener sus lágrimas Kanako tiró el obsequio rojo al suelo para luego emprender carrera rumbo a los jardines de la escuela. Sin darse cuenta que alguien había observado todo.

El silencio del parque era perturbado por unos sollozos bastante ruidosos, la pelinegra se encontraba sentada un una solitaria banca, hundiéndose en su miseria. Se frotaba maniáticamente los ojos con los puños de las manos hipando sonoramente.

"_Querida Madre en los cielos ¿acaso hice algo mal? Si fue así corrígeme de otra manera, no creo merecer todo esto, siento que ya no tiene sentido nada"_

–¿Hundiéndote en la autocompasión? Eso es patético– Shizu se acercaba a la pelinegra, una expresión de sorna adornaba sus facciones. Cuando estuvo frente a la joven agregó –Te ves como la mierda– sonrió.

–Dé-dé-déjame e-en pa-pa-paz, qui-quiero es-es-estar so-so-la–. Sollozo Kanako, sin ánimo de responder a los insultos.

Shizu frunció el seño, acto seguido tomó las mejillas de la pelinegra, estrujándolas alevosamente. Kanako empezó a llorar con más fuerza, sin intentar detener el ataque.

–¡Deja de actuar tan miserablemente! ¡Esa actitud me enferma!– Gritó totalmente exaltado el mayor de los mellizos Shidou, aumentado la presión sobre las mejillas de Kanako.

El dolor físico saco a la mujer alta del trance en la que estaba sumida, devolviéndola a la realidad. Kanako asintió fuertemente (a pesar del agarre), para que así Shizu pare su ataque.

–Bien–. El rubio suspiró liberando a las mejillas de Kanako.

La pelinegra se frotaba frenéticamente las mejillas enrojecidas, maldiciendo la brutalidad de su verdugo.

–¿Por qué de repente te intereso?– Inquirió Kanako cautelosamente, lista para protegerse de cualquier otra agresión física.

–Porque solo yo puedo hacerte llorar–. Susurro Shizu.

–¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?– La pelinegra indagó, sin entender nada.

–Olvídalo–. Respondió rápidamente el rubio.

–Pero…

–¡Dije que lo olvidaras!– Gritó cortante el joven.

–Sí señor–. Chillo temblorosa la pelinegra.

Luego de eso un silencio cómodo inundo el lugar. Con el miedo Kanako se había olvidado del dolor que la aquejaba. Recordando de nuevo la punzante escena que había presenciado, los hombros de la pelinegra volvieron a temblar y volvía a sentir la humedad apoderándose de sus ojos.

–Ni siquiera lo intentes–. Interrumpió Shizu con una mirada aterradora.

Kanako tragó ruidosamente tratando de frenar el inminente llanto que se avecinaba, intimidada.

–Por cierto, dejaste caer esto–. El rubio sacó de su bolsillo una cajita roja adornada con un moño dorado, extendiéndola hacia la atónita pelinegra.

–No lo quiero–. Suspiró Kanako.

–Para una plebeya como tú, esto debió costar una fortuna, no puedes simplemente tirarlo–. Señaló despectivamente el rubio mientras arrojaba la caja desinteresadamente al regazo de Kanako.

Esto era nuevo para Kanako, jamás Shizu la había tratado como un ser humano. Al parecer le tenía un mínimo de aprecio y el hecho de que la consuele y se preocupase por ella, a su extraña manera, la hacía sentir mucho mejor.

–Puedes quedártelo–. Sonrió la pelinegra, tomando el chocolate con ambas manos para luego extendérselas a Shizu.

El rubio sonrió vanidosamente. –No sabía que tenías esos sentimientos por mí, al parecer tienes buenos gustos–. Shizu aceptó el chocolate guardándoselo en el bolsillo de su camisa.

–No-no-no es por eso–. Tartamudeo Kanako sonrojada, cual amapola. –Considéralo como un agradecimiento–. La mujer alta sonrió tiernamente.

–No me malinterpretes, hice todo esto para proteger el orgullo familiar–. Kanako podía jurar que vio algo de carmín en las mejillas de Shizu, pero tal vez era solo su imaginación.

–¿Orgullo familiar?– La pelinegra estaba muy confundida.

–Como futuro miembro de la familia Shidou no puedes permitirte llorar en público, eso sería muy humillante para la familia– Explicó tranquilamente Shizu, luego se alejó caminando elegantemente de una muy confundida pelinegra.

–Eso fue extraño–. Dijo Kanako rascándose la cabeza. –Pero gracias a él ya me siento mejor.

Kanako se levanto alegremente, sintiendo sus ánimos renovados, emprendió camino a casa.

"_Querida Madre en el cielo, hoy entendí lo que significa el termino corazón roto pero también aprendí que hasta los demonios pueden ser amables si se lo proponen…"_

Kanako sentía sus mejillas arder al recordar la actitud de Shizu.

"_Además descubrí que seré un futuro miembro de la familia Shidou… Espera ¿¡Seré un futuro miembro de esa familia!? ¿Eso significa que yo… con él…?"_

–¡No!– Gritó la pelinegra asustando a los peatones que pasaban cerca de ella.

* * *

**Notas finales: Bueno escribí esta humilde historia porque me parece que no hay suficientes fics Mariya/Kanako, así que vine a poner mi granito de arena a la causa XD**

**Siempre me pareció extraña la obsesión que tiene Mariya por molestar a Kanako, me parece que Kanako significa mucho para nuestro sádico favorito, solo que no es consciente de ello. Ojala que se dé cuenta. Además que un chico moleste tanto a una chica denota que solo quiere llamar su atención, si eso no es amor no sé nada sobre este.**

**Dejando de lado mis extrañas teorías, espero que les haya gustado mi fic, me esforcé mucho para escribirla, es que Mariya y Kanako tienen personalidades muy complejas y es difícil predecir sus reacciones a determinadas acciones.**

**Agradecimientos especiales (ustedes me animaron a escribir este historia porque además de comentar mi primer fic de Maria Holic, significó mucho para mí, me dieron ánimos para que siguiera escribiendo fics de esta pareja):**

**-241L0RM3RCUR1 **

**-May-chi **

**-gloria **

**¡Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic!**

**¡Adiós! **


End file.
